A Kiss
by Hikari Takaishi
Summary: This story is for um, ChibiPatamon's Yaoi Contest. 'Nough said. Oh yeah, PG just because some people don't approve of boy loving boy stuff.


I opened my eyes, but I quickly had to shut them again. The light was nearly blinding. I turned in whatever I was lying in and finally sat up, rubbing my eyes to focus them. My head tilted to the left, then to the right, just to wake myself up. I tried to remember where I was, what happened, and why I was so confused. At last, I spotted someone familiar lying underneath a nearby tree. His eyes were shut and he was in the most relaxed looking position. 

His gentle brown hair fell over his eyes and his ungloved hand reached up to scratch his chin. Then he fell back into the pose he was before. My surroundings were trees… Millions and millions of trees. Everything was green, except for the ground; it had the occasional dirt color. I looked up to see a little piece of sky and when I looked back at the boy, his eyes were open.

"Where are we?" I asked calmly.

I could tell he was startled because his eyes widened and he immediately sat up. A little smile formed on my face as I saw him jump up. He finally relaxed and set his still tired eyes on me.

"I dunno." He muttered and stretched his arms.

We were good friends, best friends if you want to consider it like that. I made my way to sit against the tree beside him. Still sleepy, he leaned against my shoulder and yawned. It wasn't very often that we were alone together. And when we were, we would usually talk about what was on our minds, the sky. We were simply fascinated by it. All the clouds, the shapes, the colors, the sunrises and the sunsets. And when it was dark, the stars, constellations, the moon, distant planets, and shooting stars or the Aurora Borealis display. Anything would catch our eye. Today seemed different, however. We didn't talk about the sky or the clouds. I think it was something to do with our friendship and how it grew tighter.

I looked into his gentle brown eyes that were staring out at the sky above us. Maybe he was thinking about the sky. If he was, he didn't want to talk about it. I wrapped my arm around his waist and he kept his head on my shoulder. My heart nearly skipped a beat, but I kept my cool. If he knew I was beginning to panic, he'd back off. I don't want that to happen. 

His messy brown hair rubbed against my neck; I only tilted my head to lean into the feel of it. A sigh escaped both of our mouths at the same time. He chuckled and I followed his lead. He sat up, allowing my arm to slide off his waist, and turned to look at me, straight in the eye. Straight in the eye...

I blinked in confusion, wondering if I did something wrong. His hand reached to caress my cheek and I froze. Could he tell that my heart was beating a mile a minute? Could he tell that in my mind, nothing was allowing me to think? Could he tell that I was beginning to worry? If he didn't… I must be a good pretender. I wish I could pretend that he didn't make me sweat, that he didn't make me feel funny in the stomach. And that he didn't make me feel as if I was going to be scolded for having a crush on him. But his actions were caring and soft.

His thumb rubbed against my blushing cheekbone and he smiled with a loving manner. It relaxed me, but also made me tense at the same time. I saw that his eyes were dancing playfully with emotions. Love, friendship, friskiness, and mischief all rolled into one flickered like a candle flame. My heart leaped into my throat and it felt as if I could choke and die that very moment.

Before I knew it, he leaned towards me and said the words I always wished for him to say. His voice was a little bit shaky, but certain even though his voice was rather childish; "I think I love you." He blushed as well as I. What was I to do? Say I love you back? I didn't get a chance to say anything; he finally leaned even more to give a strong and forceful kiss. Hesitation filled my mind at first, but I then realized this is what I always dreamed of.

His thumbs still pressed against my cheeks as his fingers followed my jawbone. I raised my arm and wrapped it around his neck to strengthen the kiss. Our lips only left to gain gasps of air and then rejoined to keep making the kiss even deeper. My eyes were shut tightly as if I was afraid to leave from the lip-lock for a second. I bet we spent minutes just finding more ways to intensify this kiss, our first kiss, and our most meaningful kiss. My heart never stopped racing.

Finally, we broke apart to catch our breath. I was still shocked as we continued to embrace. My chin was on his shoulder; his chin was resting on mine. A moment passed with silence and then he broke it.

"Is there anything you wanna say?" he asked, his hands finding the right place to wrap around my waist. 

I searched for the right words. I wanted to say that it was the most wonderful thing I ever experienced in my entire life. That it was simply superb. That it was a perfect moment that I wanted to relive it over and over again. I wanted to claim that I loved him with all my heart and I was thrilled that we finally expressed it.

But all that came out of my shaking jaw was my simple word of, "Prodigious…"

If you didn't figure it out, it was Taichi and Koushiro. I don't know why I decided to have them… I just thought Koushiro was the cutest thing ever and Taichi seemed to fit. Jyou was my first possibility, but I figured that it'd be too obvious. And I didn't want to do the oh so distinct couple of Taichi and Yamato. I hoped you liked it. It was my first attempt of a… story like this. I guess. I mean, it's kind of hard in first person. (Or second… whichever one where you describe the characters as I instead of he/she/they--I forget.) Please tell me if I did okay, I'm seriously doubting the outcome of this. ~_~ 

Hikari Takaishi 


End file.
